


Engraved In You

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse?, Bloodplay, England is kinda (very) possessive, England won't swear like a normal human being, F/F, France has soooo much pride, France is lowkey depressed, Masochist, Rough Sex, Smut, even when there's not smut it's somehow smutty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: “So where were you?” Olivia demanded, running a cool rag down Catherine’s burning, raw skin.“It’s none of your business.” Catherine snapped, hissing at the chill of the fabric





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from the song "The Good, the Bad, and The Dirty" by P!atD.   
> Also, although it is the same AU, this is probably not connected to Dancing on a Tightrope of Flames. I haven't decided yet.

* * *

_ Truth is that it was always going to end _

_ The symphony buzzing in my head _

_ Took a market of filth _

_ And sold it like summer _

* * *

 

Catherine heard Olivia climax with a loud moan and waited for the woman to turn her attentions to her (finally) but after several moments, she glanced at the foot of the bed to see the stupid Brit had actually fallen asleep. 

Furious, Catherine was torn between rudely waking her up and forcing her to get her off and punishing her in the morning for it. Deciding that it would be worth the wait, she tugged the ridiculously thin strawberry-brunnette upwards so she wouldn’t force her to have to sleep with her legs cramped up. It wasn’t like she cared about  _ Olivia _ , for God’s sake. 

Unfortunately, she was unable to sleep with how horny she was and watching the annoying lump next to her convert oxygen into carbon dioxide was boring as hell. Ditching the bedroom, she headed to the kitchen to search for her pack of cigarettes and a good bottle of vodka or something.

Finding only tequila, she decided to make do and headed outside to watch the night sky.

It was honestly a little pathetic how often she was out here, getting wasted. She knew Olivia thought she was a good for nothing lazy-ass for sleeping so late in the goddamn afternoon, but frankly, she had a very hard time sleeping at night.

More often than not, it was her thoughts keeping her awake. 

Really, how much longer was she going to keep doing this with Olivia? Sure, screwing her was a good time ( _ Mon Dieu _ , that woman was kinky as  _ fuck _ ), but even that was not enough to make her stay much longer. Olivia just might get the wrong idea. Think it was a relationship or something. And Catherine… she thought she had made it perfectly clear at the very beginning, just as she always did, that she did not do relationships. She honestly had no idea how to be in one and really had no interest in it. It seemed like a waste of time and much too painful to be worth it.

Besides, she had enough to deal with without the deep cut of something pathetically scarring like a break-up. Who wanted to willingly be dependent on someone that would inevitably leave them? It never made sense to her. 

And if she did not leave first, well, Olivia Baines just might. Baines was a little more dependable at loyalty then Catherine, but she was impatient. And frankly, more than a little unstable.

She stared up at the stars and wondered if she would care if Baines was shagging someone else while Catherine was still crashing with her. Probably not. Who Baines split her legs for was her business. However, Baines was more of a ‘oh, they have such a nice little behind that I’d positively  _ adore _ to scar’ and ask questions later kind of woman. And really, Catherine did not need an STD. She had a very nice clean streak and she planned on keeping it that way. One time was two times too many. 

Of course, that was the only reason she would care. 

She took another long drag from the dying cigarette before giving up on it and flicking the remains into the ashtray she kept on the porch just to piss neat-freak, smoke-free Olivia Baines off. Mostly because if she littered the woman’s  _ yard _ with cigarettes, she’d find her hot ass chained to the bed for a good day. 

Tossing back the last of her tequila, Catherine ran a cold hand along her face. Who was she kidding? Hot ass indeed. With her slow metabolism and already rather curvy body, spending so much time around Baines’ baking was making her fat. She had no earthly idea how that insane woman managed to be so thin. Curse her fast metabolism. Or whatever other method she used. Catherine wouldn’t put it past her to use some weird voodoo or insane ingredient in  _ only _ her food to keep the calories off.

If anything, Catherine was staying so long just because getting into a really violent spat with Olivia Baines was a thrill in its own way. That, and she had never met anyone so willing to risk setting her house fire just to burn whoever she was fucking. That was weird as hell, and insanely arousing. 

Perhaps she could leave and find herself a good whore for the night. Would show Baines at any rate. And she could just imagine the woman finding the house empty when she woke. Oh, she’d be enraged. It’d be amazing. And Catherine would just show up, expecting sex, and how Baines would be set off in pure fury… that would be _incredible._

* * *

_ If you wanna start a fight _

_ You better throw the first punch _

_ Make it a good one _

* * *

 

Catherine came inside that afternoon, being sure to stay as quiet as possible. She could hear Olivia cleaning like a madwoman on steroids. Catherine had taken a little extra time to throw some things around just to drive her bonkers. Olivia could not stand the slightest thing out of place and it amused her to no end. 

“Something the matter, Baines?” the bored drawl poured from her mouth as she leaned against the wall to watch. 

The woman whipped around, red face clashing horribly with the bangs she had dyed pink ages ago. “You… You..” Olivia stammered, apparently choked with rage.

“Is that ‘Bitch’ you are looking for, Baines?” she asked just to watch her twitch. Really, the woman made it so unbearably easy to get under her skin with her ‘goodness me, my soul is too pure for swears’ and ‘i’m too sensitive about my cooking’ mannerisms. 

“You vile, processed wasabi cheese donut!” Olivia practically spat at her.

“Really that’s the best you could do? A… what the  _ fuck _ is a  _ wasabi cheese donut?! _ ” Catherine gaped, horrified at the mere name of it. 

Apparently not interested in calming down enough to explain the random insult she had slung, Olivia socked Catherine in the face. 

The intense pain of it sent her reeling, and how she had missed that feeling. 

She attacked back with even more force, practically launching herself at the woman.

* * *

 

_ And if ya wanna make it through the night _

_ You better say my name like _

_ The good, the bad, and the dirty _

* * *

“So where were you?” Olivia demanded, running a cool rag down Catherine’s burning, raw skin. 

“It’s none of your business.” Catherine snapped, hissing at the chill of the fabric after the torture of the knife. Olivia had yet to actually use it to cut into her, a fact Catherine disliked. It had been warmed up by methods the blonde was unaware of and the dull edge used to merely scrape, never  _ pressing. _ It was irritant, no pain beyond a very unpleasant burning that made her skin itch.

Olivia slapped her for that and that quick, momentary second of pain set her nerves on fire. It was reward more than punishment and how she loved it.

Catherine positively sneered at her, “You want to hear how I was sweating, legs spread  _ wide _ for a gorgeous man and-”

“I  _ hate you _ .” Olivia interjected, face twisted in anger.

It was a filthy lie, but Catherine would never own up to it. She had just sat on a park bench, too tired to bother moving even though it was freezing. It got quite late before she had even noticed the time. She’d rather cut out her own tongue then admit to that though.

“You’re meant to.” Catherine retorted, preparing herself for another agonizing length of skin rubbed raw with too-warm metal. She considered saying ‘red’ and getting Olivia to move on already but knew she’d never be able to lower her pride to that level. It would take a lot worse for her to ever use that stupid system Olivia put in place. 

However, Olivia dragged the sharp edge hard across her thigh and Catherine almost  _ screamed _ in an intense mix of pain and overwhelming pleasure. That sting was one that actually did what she wanted. 

Olivia tore at her leg with the blade and she was actually  _ writhing _ with how amazing that sting was. She forgot to be concerned that the Brit had let it go so quickly and succumbed to the pleasure. 

And then she felt a sharp,  _ press _ into one of the wounds and yelped in discomfort. Olivia continued to dig her fingertips into the bleeding thigh and sank her teeth into the untouched inner flesh. Her body could not decide if this felt amazing or wretched so she was left to mewl and wriggle in a confusing, disoriented manner. This was exactly what that asshole wanted, and part of her knew it. She got the message in the way Olivia was pressing into her skin the way no one else did. Olivia was telling her exactly who was in control of her. Was reminding her who made her body  _ sing  _ with desire and “ _ Oh Mon Dieu, ca fait mal. _ ”

Tears streamed down her face and soft moans and whimpers were flowing from her tongue in a garbled sense of good and bad.

“I want you to say my name while you twist around me like this, buttercup.” The poison of her words dripped into her ears, insisting she did as told. 

And then a warm, bitterly iron-soaked mouth was pressing into hers and the taste of her own blood set her on an edge she had never realized existed. Those insanely talented fingers were taunting in all the right places along her wrecked thighs and Catherine practically sobbed Olivia’s name in a desperate pleading. 

A cackle resounded at the sound of Catherine so needy and Olivia pulled away, lips twisted in a wicked smirk. “That’s right, sugar.”

And finally those fingers moved up and teased her folds in a brand new way that would have Catherine screaming for quite awhile in perfect bliss.

* * *

 

_ Turn the memory to stone _

_ And carve your shoulder _

* * *

 

She came to at the feeling of a too-gentle press upon her overly sensitive skin. A few bleary blinks were enough to clear her vision to realize Olivia was carefully applying bandages to her wounded body. 

“Roll onto your side please, candy cane.” The blue-eyed woman said sweetly as she noticed Catherine had regained consciousness.

Too worn out to protest, she did as she asked. “What time is it?” she croaked, voice thick with sleep.

“Almost three am, butterscotch.” Olivia murmured, pressing a small kiss to her shoulder.

Catherine hissed in pain. She did not even remember being marked there but from the agonizingly painful sting, she knew it would scar. She did not mind. While Olivia usually stuck to below the waist, one more would hardly mar her skin  _ worse _ . It would just make sleeping on her back a nightmare for a little while.

“Why so early?” she demanded, annoyed at this realization.

“Well, I was hardly going to let you bleed out all over my perfectly good sheets, now was I? No. And I did not intend to wake you.”

She sighed and determined she would try very hard to fall back asleep as her mind already worked to solidify the very recent events into her brain the way it had been gouged into her skin.

* * *

 

_ And you been gone so long _

_ I forgot what you feel like _

* * *

 

After discovering the singular mark on her shoulder was a perfect circle, Catherine had freaked out so much that she actually did leave for a good week. Leave it to Olivia to think it was okay to fucking scar her with her own initial as if she  _ owned _ her. 

She was unable to find anyone to bed, unfortunately. Not from lack of trying. But in the end, she was just too plump for the common slut, male or female or anything in between when so many thin little innocent woman were lining up to worship them. Screw them. They were going to miss out on the best sex of their pathetic lives.

There was not much she was worth being kept around for, but she knew from enough people screaming her name like she was the only thing that existed that sex was something she did very well.

So she turned glasses upside down and drained them of every last drop until she blacked out on her couch, broken wine glass shards on the floor for her to clean up or ignore the next morning. 

There was a reason she had always crashed at the Baines’ little place. Olivia wouldn’t set a toe inside Catherine’s building, let alone come all the way to the fifth floor to enter her filthy apartment. The sight of it would give the woman an aneurism or something. 

Unfortunately, alcohol lacked any of the slightly deeper pleasures of cheap, meaningless sex. Alcohol gave her a two second buzz and a two week migraine at the rate she consumed it. At least a good banging lasted a little longer then that. 

Which is why when she crashed into the psycho woman on the street after so long away, it was so easy for her to be coaxed to fall back in bed with her. However, she was much warier of Olivia’s blades and paid a little more attention when she brought up a new kink. 

And while things stayed weirdly clean, she noticed that she had forgotten how much she enjoyed Olivia’s touch.

* * *

_ But I’m not gonna think about that right now  _

_ I’m gonna keep getting underneath you _

* * *

 

Several bouts of nothing but their filthy mouths and Catherine quickly realized why Olivia had done a complete turn around into a totally different person.

She thought she would scare her off again. Stupidly sensitive woman. 

But damn right. However, if things stayed the way they were, there wasn’t much reason to stay either beyond some mildly entertaining fist fights and decent cooking. Luckily, Olivia was just too wild to stay tame for long. And that was the exact reason Catherine was going to keep coming back for more no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> WASABI CHEESE DONUTS ARE A REAL THING LOOK IT UP IT'S AWFUL


End file.
